


Las luces

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barcelona por la noche, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, quedan advertidos de la posible cursilería más grande, soft, y que sepan que escribí esto en lugar de irme a dormir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Agoney tiene claro lo que a él no le gusta de la ciudad, pero también sabe perfectamente las razones por las que se queda. Una de ellas, quizás la más importante, tararea en ese momento canciones de pop y le lanza sonrisas de lado sin apartar la vista del camino.O también: Agoney quiere saber qué es lo que Alfred ama tanto de vivir en la ciudad y, como de costumbre, la respuesta del catalán lo toma por sorpresa y le hace quererle aún más.





	Las luces

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un siglo que no escribo fics y como mil años desde la última vez que escribí algo en español, así que espero que sepan perdonar cualquier irregularidad o falta de gracia literaria. También soy latinoamericana, argentina para ser precisos, así que mis disculpas por la posible mezcla de variantes de español, prometo conseguir un beta lector que me ayude en el futuro.
> 
> Más allá de eso, espero que disfruten este desvarío surgido de la madrugada. Literal que la idea apareció en mi cabeza cuando estaba metiéndome a la cama y no pude dejarla escapar.
> 
> [Publicado también en wattpad]  
> Muchas gracias por leer!

Alfred detrás del volante. La luz intermitente del alumbrado público. La carretera casi vacía. Una _playlist_ con música que va desde viejo jazz, pasando por rock argentino, para terminar con una selección de canciones de Pablo Alborán. El silencio de palabras, ese silencio cómodo del que hablan todos los escritores. El silencio que aparece cuando la presencia muda del otro es suficiente.

_-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la ciudad?_

Agoney se había reído de la cara de concentración de su novio, esperando la respuesta con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

El canario tiene claro lo que a él no le gusta de la ciudad, la nostalgia por su isla casi intacta a pesar de los años vividos en la península. Pero también tiene claras las razones por las que se queda. Una de ellas, quizás la más importante, tararea canciones de pop y le lanza una sonrisa de lado sin apartar la vista del camino. Y además, posee los ojos cafés con la dulzura más grande del mundo, le introduce en debates de política que nunca creyó que podría disfrutar, le regala abrazos infinitos, cálidos, y protectores, y le susurra al oído canciones propias y ajenas: _Alfred._

Atrás quedó la época en la que renegaba de la fuerza magnética que el catalán ejerce sobre él. Si Agoney era el mar - inestable, calmo y bravío a partes iguales, bello y a la vez peligroso; entonces Alfred era su luna, y poco podía hacer para escapar de su influencia y las mareas de emociones que causaba en él.

_-Ven conmigo._

Las palabras surgieron de labios rojos por los besos repartidos, cerca muy cerca del oído de Agoney. ¿Cómo decirle que no si las palabras habían corrido por su cuerpo como si de adrenalina se tratase?

La noche les recibe en paz y a la vez alerta. La carretera como un camino sólo para ellos.  El coche de Alfred, siempre necesitando un cambio de aceite, un buen lavado o una visita al mecánico, pero con el estéreo en perfecto estado. Sus voces tarareando cuando no conocen las letras y entonando dúos de dudosa afinación cuando toca una canción que les gusta.

La luna en cuarto creciente les sonríe de lado y se cuela de a ratos por las ventanillas, iluminando el rostro de Alfred y haciendo pensar a Agoney que el astro celeste es su compañero y no la orbe en el cielo.

Cuando finalmente aparcan, están en uno de esos rincones que sólo Alfred conoce. Retirado de la ciudad y muy alto. Tanto que de una vista se abarca Barcelona en su centelleante extensión, y más allá la negrura casi elegante del mar de noche.

Agoney apura un beso apenas bajan del coche. Contrasta la tibieza de sus bocas con el aire frío del otoño. Una mano experimentada busca incluso más calor debajo del jersey del canario. Alfred bebe con un nuevo beso las risas que se le escapan a su novio.

-Si me trajiste aquí sólo para follar, ya nos podríamos haber quedado tan cómodos y calentitos en mi piso.

Alfred vuelve a besarlo antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y sucumbir él también a las risas, presionando cada una de ellas en la piel del canario. Agoney lo envuelve con sus brazos, pegándole aún más a su cuerpo.

-Que va, Agoney –murmura aún risueño. – Que creas eso, realmente…

Levanta el rostro para besarlo de nuevo y luego toma una de sus manos para pedirle en silencio que le siga. Se acercan al borde de un barranco y a Agoney se le ocurre que no se opondría si Alfred le dijera que se dejaran caer.

-¿Y bien?

Se detienen y Agoney no pierde un instante antes de enroscar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alfred, posando el mentón sobre su hombro. Alfred coloca una mano cálida sobre las suyas perpetuamente frías, y con la otra abarca todo el paisaje luminoso a sus pies.

-Las luces –dice finalmente, con una voz de ensueño que le recuerda a Agoney porqué se enamoró de Alfred.

El catalán rompe el abrazo y gira hasta estar frente a Agoney, sus manos buscando unirse con las ajenas, apenas entrelazando sus dedos.  

-¿Las ves?

Agoney entiende que Alfred quiere que admire el paisaje y sigue esa orden no dicha porque a veces cree que entre ellos eso de la telepatía tal vez existe. Se dedica a admirar cada detalle del paisaje, las sinuosas hileras de luces blancas y amarillas, las zonas sin urbanizar donde reina la oscuridad, y aquellas donde parece haber ocurrido una explosión de estrellas; y no aparta la vista, ni siquiera cuando Alfred recorre el perfil de su rostro con la yema de los dedos y le vuelve a hablar muy cerca de sus labios.

-Son como galaxias, infinitas y multicolor.

Pero Alfred no mira a la ciudad.

Son los ojos del propio Agoney los que roban por completo su atención. Entonces Agoney entiende y sonríe, porque no debería haber esperado menos de su novio.

-Es como ver el universo en tus ojos, Ago.

El canario ya no puede aguantar más y rompe ese contacto visual indirecto con las luces de la ciudad y los ojos de poeta de Alfred. Busca sus labios con prisa, con necesidad, con cariño. Toma su rostro entre las manos y lo besa una y mil veces.

Y mil veces más.

Tantas como las galaxias que Alfred encontró en su mirada.


End file.
